


The Boys from Brazil

by radiumjaw



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Romeo and Juliet AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiumjaw/pseuds/radiumjaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Saverins and the Zuckerbergs are sworn enemies in the fair land of Silicon Valley. Mourning a love he never quite had, Mark spots Eduardo at his 18th birthday costume party and throws all caution to the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys from Brazil

**Author's Note:**

> romeo and juliet AU! ive been dabbling with this for months lol and ive finally got something thats workable. i dont have a beta atm and im really terrible with proofreading but i did the best i could! i'll clean up if theres any mistakes :) enjoy!

Mark didn't get a chance to say anything before it happened. The only thing he could process in that instant moment was the smell of blood that hit his nose. Dustin's face contorted instantly from a scowl to something odd. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell into a straight line. Mark knew what had happened the moment Dustin slumped over onto the boy in front of him.

It happens in slow motion.

“You stabbed me.”

The pain rattled through Mark's body. The scent of blood and the chill of the air lingered. Dustin opened his mouth and all Mark could see was the unmistakeable stain of blood on his tongue.

Dustin reached his hand to run his fingers over the blade still lodged in his body. He glanced up at the boy holding the weapon.

He was of Saverin blood, a handsome boy with sharp features. His jaw was strong and his hair was dark, his right eye was bruising and his bottom lip was swollen. Dustin collapsed onto him, his knees buckling. Mark watched as the Brazilian boy stepped back, leaving Dustin to fall onto his knees, the switchblade still buried in his stomach.

“Luciano, you son of a bitch.”

Luciano Saverin.

Mark doesn't control himself when he runs up to the boy and punches him in the side of the face, hearing the crack of his knuckles. He pretends not to hear Dustin groan as Luciano slams into the concrete. For a moment, Mark feels himself lose it as he begins to kick him in the ribs. Luciano makes choking sounds as he curls into himself. Mark pulls back and watches the Brazilian tremble. His face is swollen and covered in blood.

He wonders for a moment if it's his blood or Dustin's.

“Fuck.” Dustin is laying on his back now and he's managed to pull the knife from his wound. But he's coughing and it sounds wet and thick. Mark can see the blood pooling in the corners of his mouth. “It hurts.” He says simply, balling a fist to his wound. “I'm hurt.”

Mark kneels down and he stares with wide eyes. All he sees is blood pouring from the wound and Dustin is looking paler by the second. He feels his heart sink because he knows.

“Tell Chris I love him.” Dustin says idly. “I'm sure he knows but I love that kid to death. He's my first and my last everything.” The redhead glances up at Mark, eyes hollow. “I'm dying, I think.”

Mark's stomach twists and he almost vomits, but he knows it's true. The wound is deep and gaping. No amount of pressure stops the blood from pouring and Dustin looks pale and dizzy. He talks and rambles as if he's resigned to his fate. He talks about Chris and his sister Blair. Mark listens silently.

“I hate you, Mark.”

Mark's veins turn to ice.

“I hate you so fucking much.” Dustin clenches his teeth, the pain visible with every word he says. 

He's laying down in an alley of Silicon Valley and he's dying. Mark's best friend is dying in a dark alley in the place where millionaires are made. Mark's best friend hates him. Mark's best friend is dying. 

“It shouldn't have ended like this Mark and even now you're not saying a goddamn thing.” his redheaded friend balls his fist in his shirt and turns to face the dark sky. “Let me bleed to death by myself.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I'd rather die by myself than see Chris cry.”

Mark just picks himself up and leans against the dumpster on the other side of Dustin. He watches as Dustin's chest falls and rises erratically. Mark doesn't know at what point Luciano got up and left but all that's left of him is the switchblade he used on Dustin. It's almost as if Luciano, the cousin of the boy Mark is madly in love with, was never there. The only thing he sees is small droplets from where he was standing. And while Dustin resigned to the fact that he was faltering from this Earth, Luciano escaped.

“Fuck the Saverins too.” Dustin mumbles through a mouth full of blood to no one in particular.

\--


End file.
